Let it fall into place
by ElissaB
Summary: When Edward was turned he left behind is best fried, Isabella, he never thought he would see her again. Now she is back in his life and everything seems new again. What will they do to be together again?
1. Chapter 1

Let it fall into place

Chapter 1

I paced back and forth in the trees, being sure to stay out of sunlight. I was in Forks, Washington, a place that was barely ever sunny, but of course the day I come it is. I continued to pace wondering how I would confront the man I had once called my best friend.

_Flashback_

"_Edward, I do believe that if you continue to talk of going to the war you will give your poor mother a heart attack." Edward shot me a crooked smile that I loved so much. It didn't reach his eyes though; something about him was off today. He was very pale and had a sheet of sweat on his forehead._

"_Edward, are you alright?" I asked standing to go set my hand on his forehead. He tried, half heartedly, to move away from my touch._

"_Isabella," My best friend said, looking up at me, "Don't worry I'm fine, I am just tired today."_

"_Edward, you're burning up. You know that something has been going around, we should get you to a hospital right away." He shook his head, "Edward," I pleaded, "Please, I just want them to make sure you are alright." He sighed and stood with grace._

"_If you wish, Isabella," He bent down and kissed my hand, "I shall go home first and see to it that my mother is okay. Then I will go to the hospital and come see you tomorrow just to show you that nothing was wrong." I smiled and place my hand on the side of his face._

"_Then I shall be expecting a visit tomorrow." I said and watched him leave. Little did I know that would be that last time I ever saw my best friend, Edward Masen._

_End flashback_

I pulled myself out of the memory and again tried to think about what I should do, whether I should go meet Edward or not.

**Epov**

I sat on the couch of our living room, absently watching Emmett as he played another one of his video games. Alice stood next to me, she had been excited all day but wouldn't tell me why and every time I tried to read her thoughts she would be reading of the constitution in German.

"Alice what's going on?" I asked her for the hundredth time.

"You'll see soon." She said and danced off to her room. That little pixie was crazy. I sat and waited for whatever she saw to finally happen.

**Bpov**

Okay, I can do this. I kept telling this to myself as I walked up the front steps of a beautiful Victorian house where Edward was suppose to be living. I took a deep breath, even though it was need, and knocked on the door before I lost my nerve. I women, who looked to be in her mid to late twenties, with brown wavy hair, and golden eyes that matched mine, opened to door.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked in her musical voice. She looked at my eyes then.

"Vampire." I confirmed what she was wondering.

"Oh please come in, I am Esme." A smile lit her face, "It's wonderful to meet another vampire who has the same… Diet as my family and I." I smiled at her and stepped inside.

"I am actually looking for someone." I told her, "Edward Mas-Cullen?"

"Oh yes he is in the living room. Edward, come here." She said her voice staying at the same volume. A moment later the boy I had known years ago walked into the entry way and stopped dead in his tracks. He looked just the same aside from his paler skin and golden eyes. His unruly bronze hair and striking features were just as I remembered. He wore a light blue, long sleeve; button up shirt with the sleeve rolled to his elbow, dark jeans and tennis shoes. I suddenly became a little self conscious of my look, a black, knit, off the shoulder sweater, dark skinny jeans and silver stiletto heels, my mahogany hair hung loosely around my face and I wore no make up. Snap out of it Bella, I told myself, you are not a self conscious person, there is no need to feel that way around him.

"Hello Edward." I said in my soprano voice. "I never got that visit."

"Isabella?" He asked after a moment, his voice was like velvet.

"I go by Bella now actually." Before I could say anything else, Edward has his arms wrapped around me in a tight hug.

"You are suppose to have died a long time ago." He said when I pulled back. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I went to Italy after you were supposedly dead. I was changed there by Aro. I asked him once about other vampires who had the same life style ass me, as in not drinking human blood, he told me of the Cullen's. He gave me back ground about some of them, when I heard about Edward who was changed during the Spanish influenza I just knew it was you." I remembered perfectly, Aro told me two weeks ago of the Cullen's, I begged him to let me come and eventually he gave in, he couldn't resist when I begged.

"That means you were changed just after me, which means your 17 still too." I nodded. "I would have looked for you if I knew, Bella."

"Don't worry, I thought you were dead already too." He shook his head, I knew he was stunned.

"Um, Edward?" I heard Esme.

"Oh Esme, how rude of me. This is Bella Swan. She was my best friend in my human life, I didn't know she had changed." Esme came over and hugged me.

"It's so nice to meet you Bella."

Just then a little pixie girl with spiky black hair come skipping down the steps.

"Bella! I'm Alice, you and I are going to be best friends very soon." She hugged me like she ahs known me forever. I glanced questioningly at Edward.

"She is a psychic." He explained. Then a boy with blonde hair walked in, suddenly I felt very calm.

"Hello, I am Jasper." He said shaking my hand.

"Jasper is my husband, he can controls emotions." Alice explained taking his hand. That explained to calmness.

Then a beautiful blonde girl and a huge boy with short black hair walked in. "And that is Rosalie and her husband Emmett." Rosalie shook my hand, and Emmett came and gave me a huge bear hug, lifting me off the ground.

"Emmett." Edward scolded and Emmett put me back down. I laughed and hugged him around his waist.

"Nice to meet you Emmett." As I stepped back, a man with light blonde hair walked over and took Esme's hand.

"And who might this be?" Edward explained to them all how he knew me.

"Well, that is amazing, so you have been living in Italy all this time?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. "Will you be staying here in Forks?"

"Well, I don't know. I look a little too young to be living by myself and I don't have anyone to live with."

"Well you can stay here if you'd like." Esme suggested.

"No, I couldn't. I wouldn't want to barge in like that."

"Nonsense! You're a friend of Edwards so you're a friend of ours." They wouldn't take no for an answer so just like that is was settled, I now lived with the Cullen family.

Edward looked down at me and I found myself smiling in a way I hadn't smiled for at least a century.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Epov

I couldn't believe what I was seeing; Isabella Swan was standing in my house as a vampire. She was just as gorgeous as I remembered.

All the memories from my human life came flooding back to me, the times when we to the lake, our dinners, all the laughs, everything. I remember the last time I saw her, and how I had promised to go back but never did. It took me so long to forget the feelings I had for her after I was changed.

_Flashback_

"_Edward, dear, please stop talking about going to war." My mother said at dinner, "Wouldn't you like to get married, have a family?" honestly yes I would, but I wanted to be a man, to go and fight for my country._

"_Mother, I want to fight for my county, that is something to be proud of." I knew my mother hated the idea of me risking my life._

"_Well, what about Isabella, she is such a lovely girl." Ah, yes, Isabella. She was my best friend and in all honesty I was completely in love with her, she was who I thought about at night, and I wanted to marry her almost as much as I wanted to go to war, but I knew she saw me as a friend and I wanted to be a soldier, I didn't want to have to leave behind a family._

"_Mother, Isabella is my best friend, you know that. There is nothing to worry about, when I go to war, mother I will come back." She looked me in the eye and smiled, her eyes saying more than her words ever could._

_End flashback_

I led Bella into the living room and we sat down on the couch facing each other. Alice started to follow in but I shot her a look and she turned right around and left.

_Silly Edward, _I read her mind; _this was only _half_ of my vision._ I glared at her wondering what she could possibly mean, but already she was reciting 'Romeo and Juliet' in French.

"I can't believe you're here. Tell me what happened, everything." I said, studying her face.

"I can't believe I found you. When you didn't come the next day I went to your house, I figured I was right and you were sick. But no one answered, and then your neighbor told me that you and your parents all came down with the influenza and that your father had already died." She stopped and smiled sadly at me, I realized this memory must be painful for her, "I was so scared, I went down to the hospital but they would let anyone in unless they were sick. I couldn't see you and it was driving me crazy. I went back every day only to be greeted by that stupid nurse, but she kept me updated, everyday I would ask about you and your mom. Then one day I went and she told me you had both died, minutes apart from each other. I can't tell you how hard I cried. After that I went to Italy. I was pulled in with a small group of people and brought to Aro, when people started dying I realized what was going on. Aro came up to me, with an evil smile on his face, I didn't flinch away from him at all like the others, oddly enough, I wasn't scared at all, I seemed to be numb.

I looked him straight in the eye and as he got closer I just rolled my eyes. He asked me why I wasn't scared, I shrugged and told him I didn't care, do his worse."

My breathing hitched when I heard this, thinking about how brave she must have been.

"He asked me my name, for some reason I could say Isabella, it was my old name, I wanted to have a fresh start so I told him Bella. Then he changed me. Two weeks after you supposedly died."

**Bpov**

I sat across from him on the couch in the living room. I was so happy, I just want to reach out and touch his face, to make sure he was really real. From the look on his face he was having the same thoughts. I was fairly surprised that after a century, feelings I had had for him were still intact.

_Flashback_

_I sat in the love seat across from my mother, "Isabella, honey, what are you thinking about so seriously over there?" I looked up at my mother and smiled. _

_Aside from Edward, she was my very best friend, I could tell her everything but for some reason I haven't told her about my true feelings for Edward._

"_I was just thinking about what it would be like when I got married." I said, smiling at the thought. My smile turned into a frown when I thought about how the one person I wanted to marry was determined to go to war and not have to leave a family behind. _

"_Well, what about Edward. He is such a dear boy, and he obviously adores you." Don't I wish. _

"_Mom, he is my best friend, you know that."_

"_Honey can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me you are not helplessly in love with that handsome boy?" oh what was the point in lying._

"_Fine mother, you caught me, I'm in love with Edward Masen but he plans to be a soldier without a family." My mother placed her hand lovingly on my shoulder._

"_He loves you, that is obvious, now you must simply let it all fall into place." I rolled my eyes and hugged her small body tightly._

"_I love you Mother."_

_End flashback_

I stood off the couch and looked around the living room spotting a chess board. I raised my eyebrow at Edward.

"So are you still terrible at chess." He stood now too.

"What are you talking about? I was an excellent chess player."

"Really, let's see which one of us has a better memory then, shall we." We sat on either side and began to play. An hour later I had won the chess game and I was very smug about it.

"Let's play a different game." I said, walking back to the couches.

"What did you have in mind."

"Have you ever heard of the game I've never?" When he shook he head suspiciously I explained. "I will say something I have never done, like I've never drained a human, and if you have you have to put a dollar on my side of the table. Then you say something you've never done, if I have I'll put a dollar on your side of the table." He continued looking at me suspiciously.

"Come on it will help us get to no each other better. Please." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but we aren't using your example." He said, I laughed and agreed.

"Okay, I'll go first. I've never… Kissed a girl." Edward frowned, and took a dollar out of his wallet.

"Okay, now its my turn… I've never kissed a guy." I sat there and stared at him, not moving to get a dollar, "Oh come on that is a lie." I shook my head smiling and continued the game.

A half and hour later I had forty dollars, Edward had thirty one.

"Let's go upstairs, Alice is screaming at me to let her meet you." I looked at him curiously, "I can read minds, aside from yours, which seems to be blocked."

"That is one of my gifts, I have a shield around my mind that I can spread out to others, and I can move thing with my mind. That is an Entertaining power." Edward laughed and dragged me up the stairs to see Alice.

"It's about time!" She screeched and dragged me into her room, where we ended up talking for at least three hours. She was right, I think her and I were going to become very great friends.

I walked out into the back yard just as the sun came above the horizon, making my skin sparkle.

"Hey," Edward said, coming to stand beside me his skin sparkling too.

"This is so weird." I said not looking at him. "I mean being here with you after a century, it's so weird."

Edward nodded and came over to hug me, "You know when I first changed, all I wanted to do was come back and find you, and make sure you were okay. I just wanted to see you once more. It killed me when I couldn't."

"When I heard you had died I felt like a part of me was tor like I lost apart of myself. I lost someone I loved more than anything, I lost my best friend and I wasn't sure how to handle that."

Edward and I stood there for a few minutes not saying anything.

"Come on," He finally said.

"Where are we going?"

"We have to get ready."

"For?" my favorite crooked smile appeared on his face.

"School of course, I believe you are a junior with Alice and I." I stopped and stared at him like he was crazy.

"Sparkly vampire says what?" he laughed and pulled me to the house.

"It isn't that bad." And with that I was led to the house to prepare for school. Out of all my years as a vampire, I was going to do something I had never done before. High school.

"Edward I am going to kill you." I said before going up the stairs with him to get ready.

Review! That gets the chapters up much faster =] thanks

~ElissaB


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I was led to a room that had light purple walls, a queen bed with a white comforter, two white dressers, a white vanity and a closet as big as the room.

"This is my room?" I asked shocked, I honestly hadn't even expected to get a room let alone this. Edward laughed, and nodded, leaving me alone to get ready.

On my bed were an outfit and a note.

_Bella,_

_I took the liberty of picking out a kick butt outfit for you. You better where it because it is perfect!!!!! See you downstairs.  
~Alice_

The outfit, surprisingly, was actually really cute. A black tank top, with a red, long sleeve zip up, form fitting jacket, paired with black skinny jeans and a pair of black calf high boots. I slipped it on and let my hair fall freely. I ran down stairs and saw that everyone was already waiting. Edward was in a white button up and light jeans. He looked breathtaking still.

We walked outside, everyone aside from Edward got into a red convertible, Edward walked over to a silver Volvo. "Would you like to ride with me?" He asked, smiling. He opened the passenger door for me and I slide in.

We reached the school in 3.2 minutes, thanks to Edward's lovely driving skills. I got out and everyone was staring at me.

"Edward," I whispered so low that no human ears could hear, "Why is everyone looking at me." I noticed the guys seemed to be looking at me lustfully and the girls out of pure jealousy.

"All the girls love Edward, seeing him getting out of a car with a new, beautiful girl. The first thing they will think is he is off the market."

"Wow, are you that popular here?" I asked him mockingly. He rolled his eyes and led me to the front desk, where I got my schedule.

"How did I manage to get every class with Alice aside from two, which I have with you?" I asked. Edward shrugged innocently. And walked with me to my first class, English, which I had with Alice.

"I can't believe you are making me go to school." I whispered. He laughed as he walked away, leaving me with Alice. I sat down and a boy with blonde hair sat next to me. "High I'm Mike Newton." He said, I could tell he was nervous.

"Bella." I muttered. He continued to stare at me so I moved my finger slightly and all his books flew off his desk. Alice, on the other side of me, muffled a laugh.

The day went by uneventfully; by lunch I had at least six dozen guys 'introduce' themselves. When I sat down with the Cullen's I was relieved, it meant I only had two more periods left, both with Edward.

When he sat down next to me I felt the butterfly in my stomach. I knew I couldn't deny this feeling anymore; I was even more in love with Edward now than I was a hundred years ago.

I looked over and saw he was staring at me, "What?" I asked.

"I just feel like if I turn away you will disappear. I've missed you so much and now that you're here, I don't ever want to loose you again." He whispered this so quietly that no one sitting at the table aside from me could even hear it.

"I feel the same way." I said back, just ass a girl with strawberry blonde, curly hair came up to our table.

"Hey Edward, I was wondering if you would want to go out with me tomorrow night." She leaned over, giving Edward a perfect view of her cleavage.

"No thank you Tanya." Edward said without even looking at her.

"What are you to busy messing with your booty call?" Tanya said, glancing at me. she straightened up, about to leave to table, but first she hit the fries in front of me (Part of my props) and knocked them all over my lap.

"Opps." She said, smiling. I stood; she was barely taller than me.

"Is that the best you've got?" I asked, grabbing my milk and dumping it all over her head. When she screeched I simply said, "Opps." And sat back down at my table where all the Cullen's where laughing.

**Epov**

She truly was gorgeous, I thought as we walked together to biology. That stunt she pulled in the cafeteria was amazing too. The Isabella I knew was quiet and sweet and gentle, but she never wanted trouble. This Bella, was sweet and gentle, but she spoke her mind, she had a backbone, she didn't care what other people thought about her and she didn't take any shit from anyone, that was quiet obvious.

It was time to face facts; I am in love with Bella, more than I was all those years ago. I knew now that I really could never let her go now.

**Bpov**

"Finally!" I said when we got home, "That was boring." Edward laughed and followed me up the stairs. He walked to his room and I followed him.

"Mind if I come it." He shrugged and gestured to the huge whit couch in his room. "Wow, this is a lot of music." I said, admiring his cd's.

"Thanks, got any preference?" I shook m head and he put on, Clair de lune. I smiled, "I love this." I told him.

He sat down next to me, he seemed very quiet, like he was lost in thought, and so I hit him with a pillow. He looked at me startled. I smiled and batted my eyes. He picked up a pillow and threw it at me but I raised my hand and the pillow shot back and hit him.

"Oh that is so cheating." I lifted my hands but he grabbed them and some how we fell onto the floor, I rolled over so I was on top of him.

"Okay, now _that_ was cheating." He laughed and we both stood there staring at each other. Edward lifted his head and suddenly was kissing me. I pulled back first; my breathing was coming fast, even though it wasn't necessary, Edward's was too.

"Edward, we can't do this. It would hurt too much," He looked at me confused, "Edward," in a split second I decided to spill everything, "I have been in love with you for over a hundred years, I didn't find anyone else after I was changed because I could never stop thinking of you; you were always in the back of my mind. By doing this and knowing you don't feel the same. It could very possibly kill me."

"Isabella Swan, are you crazy! I have been in love with _you_ for over a hundred years. I haven't stopped thinking about you since I was changed. It killed me inside, knowing I could never see you again. But when you showed up I was so happy, I fell in love with you all over again, only this time it was even stronger."

I cut him off by pressing my lips to his again, teasing his lip with my tongue. My hands lay on his chest, while his arms wrapped around my waist. Somehow without realizing it, I had gotten his shirt unbuttoned, revealing his beautiful stomach, roped with muscles.

"Edward," I lifted my lips slightly, "I need you." I slide my hands down till they rested just bellow his belly button. His fingers lifted to the zipper of my jacket.

That was when I heard a gasp from the door way. Edward laid his head down on the floor moving his eyes to the door. I laid my head down in the curve of Edward's neck.

"What Rosalie." He said, his tone was annoyed, making me silently laugh.

"Um, Emmett, uh, told me to tell you we are playing baseball tonight, and, err, Alice wants to see Bella soon." She turned around and left. I raised my had and closed the door with one swift motion. I slid my hands up past his abs, past his pecks until they rested on his neck, making him moan, slightly.

"I love you Edward, I always have and I always will."

"Bella, my heart belongs to you, no one can have the claim on it that you do." I pressed my lips to his again but again the door opened.

"Oh come on." Edward said, turning only to see Alice.

"Sorry Edward I need Bella."

"Alice, go away." Edward muttered, beyond annoyed now.

"Can't sorry, don't fight me Edward, I already know I am going to win." Edward sighed in defeat, and looked back at me.

"Don't worry," I said, kissing him gently. "I'll go." He obviously didn't like this idea. His arms tighten around me. I laughed and kissed him again, loosening his arms around me. We were both standing less than two seconds.

"Come on." Alice said, skipping over and taking my hand, "We need to get you ready for the game.

I waved to Edward as I was dragged out. He had a look on his face that I am sure I was wearing too. Finally everything seemed to be going perfectly.

Author note: Reviews get the next chapter up! Hurry! The story is going to get really good!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

BPOV

**Sorry it's been so long! I had writers block but don't worry the story is back!**

"Alice, no offense but why do I have to wear this, it isn't really, you know, me." I said looking at my reflection in Alice's full length mirror.

She had managed to get me into a baseball uniform, all blue, a color I hardly ever wore, she had gotten my hair into a curly ponytail and up into a hat.

"Bella, be quiet you look adorable! Blue is definitely your color, and I will warn you now, next time we go shopping I will be buying you plenty of blue clothing." I opened my mouth to protest but she stopped me, "Don't try and argue with me here Bella, I _will_ be buying you blue and you _will_ wear it and like it. Got it?" I nodded my head; this little pixie could definitely be scary when she wanted to.

My agreement had brought her happy mood back, "Oh Bella I'm so excited that you are here, and you and Edward are finally together, after all these years! It's so romantic!" She was practically bouncing off the walls as she talked. I laughed, and nodded. She wandered to the closet and pulled out a belt.

"Let's just go." I said walking out the door before she decided adding on.

We walked down the steps and Edwards smile instantly lightened my mood. Carlisle looked at us questioningly before turning to Alice.

"Didn't you hear? They are together now." She said happily, making both Edward and my eyes grow wide.

"Oh it isn't like it's a big secret, you two are crazy about each other, any one can see that." Edward smiled and shrugged.

"Secrets out, I guess." He said coming closer to me and taking my hand, I smiled; finally everything seemed to be going perfectly.

(A/N Of course we all know that can't last!)

We got the fields; the storm had started in forks so it was a perfect time for us to play baseball. Alice, Emmett, and Jasper were on my team. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Edward were on the other. We went a few innings before Alice froze mid pitch. "Uh oh." She said causing everyone to instantly alert.

EPOV

Alice stopped suddenly, "Uh oh." I heard her mumble, I quickly ran through her thoughts and saw what was wrong, three vampires were coming. We came together quickly.

"What's happening?" Bella asked.

"We have visitors." I told her just as the three crimson eyed vampires stepped into the field. Two males and a female. One male was tale with coffee colored skin, the other a little shorter with blonde long hair. The female was tall too with fiery red hair. Just by reading their thought I knew the blond man was crazy. I instinctively stepped in front of Bella, wanting to protect her.

"Hello." Carlisle said, calmly.

"We heard you playing, we wondered if you could use three more." The dark one said. Carlisle hesitated so the man continued continued.

"Oh how rude of me, I am Laurent, this is Victoria, and James." I heard Bella make a small whimpering noise at James' name. I turned to look at her but she shrugged closer to me.

Carlisle, being polite introduced us, "I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme and our children Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper and Alice. And Edward and Bella Swan, our newest addition." At the sound of Bella's name James growled. Causing the rest of us to do so as well.

BPOV

James recognized me, I knew it. I stepped forward after her heard my name, "James," I said, trying not to make my voice shake.

"Isabella" He snarled, getting a wicked smile on his face. I grimaced, I couldn't bear looking at him. I could tell with the smile he wore that he was remembering our last encounter; I heard Edward gasp then growl loudly behind me.

_Flashback 1943_

_"Isabella, meet our guest, James Frowson." Aro said kindly. He gave me an adoring smile, I was loved here despite my odd diet. _

"_Pleasure to meet you sir." I said shaking hands with the blonde man. He was attractive in a unique kind of way, nothing like my Edward that was for sure. I grimaced at the painful thought of the only man I would ever truly love, the man that lie dead in the ground._

"_Pleasure is all mine," HE said in a wannabe seductive voice. IT took all that I had not to roll my eyes. _

_FOUR DAYS LATER_

"_Miss Isabella." I inwardly winced, James had found me. I had been desperately trying to avoid him. The past four days had been nothing but his attempt to flirt with me. _

"_Please if you wouldn't mind coming with me, I have something I would like to discuss with you." He said. Not wanting to be rude I reluctantly agreed and followed him down the hall._

_He led me to his room and I, being the idiot, followed him in. He closed the door and locked it then turned to me._

"_Isabella," He sighed, "I will get straight to the point, I will be leaving soon, traveling the world. I would like to know if you would want to come along with me, as my wife." My eyes grew wide, could this man not take a hint._

"_James, that is very sweet of you but, I'm sorry I must decline." I saw anger flash in his face. Suddenly his entire mood changed he seemed violent and mean._

"_Isabella, for days now I have attempted to get close to you, yet you are very rude, trying to avoid me and what not. And always looking disgusted." He came closer now, he was starting to frighten me. _

"_That's just not polite especially for a lady such as yourself." He stepped closer, "You know, you are beautiful, you would make a gorgeous wife." I stepped back but he grabbed my arms._

"_No, no Isabella. We tried to play your way. Now we are going to play my way." His smile was evil as he smashed his lips to mine. I tried to pull away but even as a vampire I was too weak to get away from him. He was much stronger than I was so I had no way of escaping._

_He ripped my dress right off of me and threw me roughly onto the bed. "James stop!" I said, but it was as if he couldn't even hear me. He had a crazed look in his eye as he raped me, taking away the only innocence I had left._

_After I finally managed to escape, I ran to Aro telling him what happened. He was furious but when he went to find James he discovered that he had already left. No one knew where he had gone. From then on Aro didn't let any man very close to me. And he gave me guards as well. _

_That was why when I told him I wanted to go to Edward he had been so hesitant._

_End Flashback_

I shuddered at the thought; I knew James hated me now because Aro was out to get him, and if he was ever found he would surely be out to death. Edward was in full on attack mode now. Alice was close behind him. "Edward don't he isn't worth it." I told him quietly.

"What Isabella, you know our night was magical. I loved the thought of me being your first at everything." I growled now, as did every Cullen and Victoria who was glaring at me.

"I suggest you all leave now." Carlisle said harshly. Laurent didn't protest slowly he and the others backed back into the woods. "He'll be back." Edward and I both said.

"Let's go home," Carlisle said leading us back to the cars.

When we got home Edward and I sat on the couch just staring at each other for a while. "I thought you said you never kissed anyone before." He said finally, trying to lighten the mood or something.

"I did say that yes. I lied, sort of. I really didn't kiss him, he just kissed me." Edward's eyes turned dark.

"Family meeting in the dining room." Carlisle said, we all got up and met him in there.

"This has to be handled somehow." Carlisle said.

"Yeah we can't have that sick bastard coming after our Bellsy." Emmett said.

"What are we going to do then?" Alice asked.

"I agree with Jasper." Edward said suddenly. Jasper smiled.

"I thought you would." He said.

"Edward, I don't think Carlisle will approve of that, though the man deserves every bit of it." Alice said staring off into space.

"Wait, wait, what was Jasper's plan guys? Come on that is fair."

"He suggested that we kill James." Alice said nonchalantly.

"Slowly so that he will fell it." Edward added.

"Good plan." Emmett said, just as Carlisle said, "Not happening." Everyone started talking then.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Rosalie yelled, everyone went quiet and stared at her. She looked directly into my eyes as she said, "I think we should let Bella here decide what happens." Her voice was strong but I could see in her eyes that she had something happen to her close to what happened to me. 'Thank you' I mouthed, she simply nodded.

"I agree." Said Esme.

"Well okay then. Bella what would you like to do?" Carlisle asked.

"I think we can fix this without us having to do anything ourselves."

"What do you mean Bella?" Alice and Edward both asked.

I pulled out my cell phone, "I'm going to call Aro, and get him to take care of it."

"Bella, do you think Aro would really do something about this?" Emmeett asked curiously.

"You underestimate my importance there, Emmett. Aro was furious, he told me if I ever saw James then I was to tell him right away and he would make sure he died."

"Do it then." Carlisle said encouragingly.

I dialed Aro's number, "Hello?" A woman said.

"The is Bella I need to speak with Aro immediately." A few seconds later I heard his voice.

(Aro, **Bella)**

Hello?

**Aro!? **

Isabella, dear how are you. Did you find the Cullens?

**I did yes and I found Edward, as well. I was right it was the right Edward.**

They are all treating you well aren't they?

**Oh yes of course. I am so happy to be here. And to be reunited with Edward. Well it's an amazing feeling that all I can say.**

I am very delighted to hear that dear. So have you called simply to check up, or was there another reason?

**Actually there is another reason, sort of a problem and I need your help.**

Well of course I will help you child, tell me what is going on.

**Well today the Cullens and I went to a field to play baseball and James showed up along with two others, Laurent and Victoria.**

JAMES?! Bella tell me exactly where you saw him and which direction he headed, I will have my best trackers out to find him.

**We were in a field just west of forks he went into the trees. But Aro I am afraid he is going to try and come to me again. I don't want him endangering the Cullens.**

Don't worry dear Bella I will come there personally, along with the trackers. That man will not be alive much longer. Not after what he has done to you.

**Thank you so much Aro.**

Anything for you my child. I will stop for a visit as well, if that is acceptable.

**Of course, just no hunting around Forks.**

Of course, I will see you soon. Good bye.

**Bye Aro.**

I hung up the phone and looked at the faces around me. "He and some trackers are coming. He will stop for a visit too. I hope that is okay."

"Of course," Esme said.

"Wow Bella. Aro is coming too. You must be very important." Alice said.

"Aro was like a sort of father to me. I was like his daughter." I said as if it explained it all.

Everyone cleared the dinging room the, Edward and I stood but remained in the dining room.

"Bella, I am so sorry for what James did." He said pulling me into a hug.

"Don't worry, it was a long time ago. I am with you now that's all that matters."

"Well I still want to kill the man, just saying." Edward said, smiling a little.

"Right there with you brother~" Emmett yelled, "Nobody messes with my little sister!"

"Yeah!" Jasper yelled, I heard them high five followed by two thunks, which I knew was Alice and Rosalie hitting them in the head. That was followed by two sets of 'ows' and Alice and Rosalie laughing.

"Really," I told Edward, ignoring the two brothers, "I'm okay." I said, and he pulled me into another hug.

The memories had come flooding back when I was in the field, I remembered how after that happened I hadn't really let many people near me. I was traumatized. And now with all the memorie replaying, I wondered if what I had said was really true or if I was lying to Edward and myself.

I mean I knew I wasn't afraid of Edward, I loved him, but I was a little shaken up seeing James again. Having Edward's arms around me seemed to calm me though. And they made me think everything would be okay.

I guess we'll find out when Aro gets here


End file.
